Creature of Fenkenstrain
Details Crafting *25 Thieving *Able to defeat a level 51 monster and run past level 72 monsters |items = *Hammer *Amulet of Ghostspeak *Silver bar *3 bronze wire (unnoted) *Needle *5 thread *Spade *~100 coins *Optional (unnecessary, see below) 1 law & 1 air rune Recommended: *Holy symbol (for safety against vampires) *2 ecto-tokens (for access to furnace, only if Ghosts Ahoy has not been completed) *Ghosts Ahoy for Ectophial *6 empty places in the inventory *Weapon *Armour |kills = Experiment (level 51) |recommended = *Stamina potion *Teleport to Canifis *Food for low combat levels *Access to Arceuus spellbook, level 48 Magic and runes for Fenkenstrain's Castle Teleport }} Please note that if you are just looking to gain entrance to the Experiment cave, you do not need any of the items listed above, beyond any combat equipment you may want. Rather than following the walkthrough, skip to the "Arms, legs, and torso" section. Make sure you speak to Dr Fenkenstrain first. The star amulet can be obtained as soon as you start the quest. Walkthrough To start the quest, go to Fenkenstrain's Castle. Talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain and a job interview will commence. When asked to describe yourself in one word, answer "braindead" and that your best skill is "grave-digging". Dr. Fenkenstrain hires you and you will receive a mission to retrieve 5 body parts in any order: *Decapitated head *Pickled brain *Torso *Arms *Legs Head ''Items required: Ghostspeak amulet, spade. (Armour, food, and a holy symbol is recommended for protection against vampires and leeches.)'' grave location.]] Wear your ghostspeak amulet and talk to the headless Gardener Ghost located in the back of the castle. If you ask him what happened to his head, he will explain that it got chopped off while he was digging a grave in the Haunted Woods. You will then ask him to show you where the place was, and he will follow you for ten minutes. You can talk to him while in the woods and he will direct you toward his grave. You may also ask for his name, which you will use to identify his grave and retrieve his head, which he reveals to be Ed Lestwit. The gardener ghost will stop following you if you wander too far off, log out, teleport, or die. Note: you do not need the ghost to follow you in order to find and dig at his grave. Head to the grave pictured. It's located slightly south-east of fairy ring . Make sure the grave's name matches the ghost's, and dig by right-clicking the grave. You will receive a decapitated head. Brain ''Items required: 50 coins or runes for Telekinetic Grab ( ).'' Go to the bar in the south of Canifis. Talk to Roavar, the bartender, and buy a pickled brain for 50 coins (by asking him for something to eat). Use it on the empty head. You can also use Telekinetic Grab on the brain that is on the table near the counter. Note that the runes cost more than the 50 coins you would've spent buying it. Arms, legs and torso ''Items required: Spade, some armour, food.'' Upstairs in Fenkenstrain's Castle, there are bookcases in each the west and the east room. Search the west bookcase for "The Joy of Grave Digging" and you will find a marble amulet. Search the east bookcase for "Handy Maggot Avoidance Techniques" and you will find an obsidian amulet. Use them on each other to get a star amulet. Exit Fenkenstrain's Castle, and go east along the path to find some tombstones. Use the star amulet on the furthest tombstone to the east with the indent on it and push it to enter a dungeon that contains level 25 and 51 Experiments. Kill a level 51 experiment to get a cavern key. Go through the north-west passage until you reach a gate. Open the door and search the chest before going up the ladder to receive another key to exit, and then dig at the three graves to the north and you get legs, arms, and a torso. :Note: Experiments are accessible to train on once you enter the tombstone. Lightning ''Items required: Ghostspeak amulet, decapitated head, pickled brain, arms, legs, torso, needle, 5 thread, 3 bronze wire, silver bar, hammer.'' You are now at the Mausoleum. Push the memorial you came out of, and retrace your steps through the cavern. Exit the cavern and follow the path west until you reach Fenkenstrain's Castle. :Note: You may need to pick up another cavern key from the open chest at the bottom of the ladder to get back through the gate. If you haven't already, use the pickled brain on the decapitated head, and give the body parts to Fenkenstrain. He will ask you for a needle and five spools of thread to sew the body together. Give them to him to receive yet another assignment. Fenkenstrain notes having a complete body, but with no life within it. You now need to fix the lightning rod so that the castle will get struck by lightning, bringing the monster to life. Ask the Gardener Ghost for the shed key. (Notice on some occasions, the ghost doesn't reappear after leading him to the grave near the Haunted Woods. Re-logging will fix this issue.) The shed is found at the very north end of the castle. Go inside and search the cupboard for the garden brush. Just east of the shed is a pile of canes. Take three of the garden canes and use them on the brush, and then attach them with bronze wire (you will need 20 Crafting to do this). This will create an extended brush, making it suitable for chimney sweeping. Go upstairs and use it on the fireplace in the west room to get a conductor mould. Make sure you use it on the "fireplace" and not the "fireplace surround." Once you have the mould, you need to go to a furnace with a silver bar in your inventory Use the silver bar and the conductor mould on a furnace to make the conductor (via the 'make lightning rod' option). :Note: On some occasions, you will be unable to make the conductor. Re-logging will fix this issue. In some cases you have to talk to the apprentice to get the option to make the conductor in the furnace. The nearest furnace is in Port Phasmatys (2 ecto-tokens needed to enter, free if Ghosts Ahoy has been completed). Alternatively, one could teleport to Falador or Lumbridge to use a furnace, or use the fairy ring (code a'•'l•'q') south of the Haunted Woods to teleport to Zanaris, and use the furnace directly north of the fairy ring. To return, one could use an ectophial, Varrock teleport, or use the fairy ring (code a'•'l•'q') south of the Haunted Woods. Go back to Fenkenstrain's Castle; take the stairs on either the eastern or western side of the castle up to the , walk to the room furthest south, and climb the ladder to the roof. Click on the lightning conductor to fix it. Lightning will instantly strike and the monster comes to life! Lord Rologarth Talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain again. He will tell you that the monster tried to kill him, so he locked it in the tower. He will give you the tower key and tell you to kill the monster. Go upstairs again, and enter the central room of the upstairs section, climb the ladder, and talk to Fenkenstrain's monster. The monster will introduce himself as Lord Rologarth. He will tell you the true story of how Fenkenstrain tricked him into selling all of his subjects and himself to the vampyres, and ask you to stop him from doing anything more. Go back downstairs and pickpocket Fenkenstrain. You need a Thieving level of 25 to pickpocket Dr. Fenkenstrain to steal his ring of charos and once done, you will complete the quest. Rewards Note If you wind the clock in the south-west tower room, you will find a note explaining the history of the castle. Required for completing Completion of Creature of Fenkenstrain is required for the following: *Garden of Tranquillity *The Great Brain Robbery Trivia *Although not necessary for the completion of this quest, you can find a letter when winding the clock upstairs in Fenkenstrain's Castle. This letter, written by Lord Rologarth (the true owner of the castle), reveals the dark story of Dr Fenkenstrain's past. *The grave examine reveals a bit of funny wordplay regarding the unlucky gardener's name, "Here lies Ed Lestwit". Roughly pronounced Headless Twit. *The quest is based heavily on the concept of the story of Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. *Charos is probably a reference to Charon the ferryman over the river Styx in Greek mythology. *Dr Fenkenstrain's examine text Dr Fenkenstrain, I presume is likely a reference to the famous quote Dr Livingstone I presume. Category:Quests Category:Intermediate quests